<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黎明 by xixi9784</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612414">黎明</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixi9784/pseuds/xixi9784'>xixi9784</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPF - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixi9784/pseuds/xixi9784</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黎明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从那群影子中夺过金，还中了他们的计，格瑞现在不得不说有些狼狈。<br/>
他感到后悔，还是被那些人发现了金，但不论无论他怎样做似乎都避免不了这个结果。<br/>
甚至卑劣的自己也想这样。<br/>
———————————————-</p><p>格瑞从一开始就在竭力地控制自己的欲望，他抱着尚在昏迷状态的金，身手敏捷地翻过几道围墙。<br/>
如果记忆没错的话，这里是他留在这附近郊外的房产，他父母遗赠给他的东西之一。<br/>
“格.....格瑞.....”金一张小脸布满潮红的艳色，身体难受得在格瑞的怀里到处乱蹭。<br/>
“金，坚持住。”看着怀里人动人心弦的姿态，格瑞也觉得身体发热了起来，尤其是胯下之处。</p><p>几乎没有一秒停顿，格瑞抱着人刷完终端朝主卧走去。<br/>
他把金轻轻地放在一张柔软而装饰华丽的大床上，很快金的香甜的信息素便弥漫开来，金发的少年翻身伏在了床上。而后他微微侧身，回头用他迷茫又蓝得如湖水般清澈的眼睛无神地看着格瑞，而挺翘多肉的臀部微微向身后的男人送出，再慢慢地扭了扭腰，下身的短裤就被他蹭掉了一半，让人能轻易看到那若隐若现的粉红隐秘的小穴。<br/>
一连串的动作，包括表情都是迷茫而却带着求欢的欲望，哪怕是在身体燥热不堪的时候，眉目之间也是一片水色。<br/>
这时候青年也走过去，缓缓地将一个轻柔的吻落在少年的纤细的后颈上，表情很少，但目光很温存。<br/>
抬起身子，格瑞看着做出亲密动作的两人，眸光深沉。<br/>
就好像在演哑剧，他们没有再说一句话，也没有音乐，只是单纯的两个人遵从自己的原始欲望而缠绵地亲昵着。并不是在排演什么，而仅仅因为相爱，所以在卧房里情不自禁。<br/>
青年也蹂身上了床，双掌抚上了金发少年柔韧白嫩的腰身，他半身俯在少年的上方，温柔地顺着少年的后颈向肩头吮吻。<br/>
少年白皙的皮肤上一点一点出现斑驳的吻痕，而少年自己则随着青年的吻慢慢地扬头，光洁的后颈连着背，弯出了一道好看的弧度。<br/>
“唔……啊……”少年轻声地吟哦着，声音不复平常的活力满满而是透着一丝嘶哑，十分诱人。<br/>
青年在此时动作加重，一口咬住少年的颈子，牙齿间细细碾磨皮肉，两手也逐渐加大了力道，在少年的柔软的腰肢那里揉捏与按压。与此同时，少年的短裤彻底地在交缠中被褪下，直接落到了少年的右腿弯，而青年下|身裤子的暗扣也松开来，正在一点点地松开。<br/>
银发青年目色晦暗地看着，只是伸出手指，慢慢解开了自己的裤子下摆最后两颗扣子。<br/>
之后青年似乎有些按捺不住，两臂猛然用力，就把少年转了个面，整个抱进了怀里，与他激烈地接吻。<br/>
唇舌交缠处水声啧啧，呼吸急促，青年的手开始顺着少年腰线上滑，捏住少年胸前左边粉红带着羞意的奶头，过一会儿再捏住另一边，如此反复，直到它们红肿涨大……而少年的身体，也在此时泛出了美丽的绯色。<br/>
青年吻了一阵，口唇下滑，在少年的喉结上咬了咬。少年的身躯后弯，已然翘起的青涩阳具在青年下腹不耐地蹭磨着，与青年还未脱下的裤子蹭在一起，让他的脸上显出既愉悦又痛楚的神情来。<br/>
在青年一口叼住少年左胸奶头的时候，少年“唔啊”地惊叫一声，两条白嫩的大腿一个颤抖，就此缠上了青年健壮的腰身，而他的两手也在青年的胸膛上胡乱抓了几下，又把青年的裤子一下扯掉，将自己的青涩粉红阳具尽情地和青年弹出的紫红阳具摩擦。<br/>
少年的呻吟越发欢悦起来，逐渐变得娇媚的嗓音一声连着一声，少年清秀的面容已经被情|欲占领……青年吮够了他左胸的艳红奶头，忽然转到右边，用了些力气咬下去——<br/>
霎时少年又发出一声微弱的尖叫，被蹭得发红的青涩阳具顶端倏然吐出一股白浊，沾湿了青年下腹茂密的银色毛发。<br/>
格瑞的身体变得紧绷，在他的眼里，身下被他侵占的少年让他感到无比的满足。</p><p>金发蓝眸的少年的动情得摇晃腰肢，格瑞更加激动起来，放纵自己的欲望，他和少年一齐转了个方向，把少年整片光滑细腻的脊背暴露在冰冷的空气里。<br/>
而青年的手指来到了少年身后，把一根带茧的食指插进那因欲求不满翕张这粉红肠肉的小穴，时快时慢地进出。</p><p>少年的小穴渐渐溢出淫液，顺着青年的手指流下，青年立刻进入第二根手指，略有些急躁地揉了两下那两瓣雪白多肉的屁股，又进入第三根、第四根……少年已经软成了一滩水，青年才抽出四根手指，把少年的腰掐住，向上一提再猛然落下——下一刻，他紫红的鸡巴就整根进入了那通红的小穴，使他两人紧密相连。<br/>
青年开始在少年身体中大力进出……无论是肉体的啪啪啪的撞击声，鸡巴插入艳红小穴时发出的“噗呲”水声，还有少年动人的呻吟和低喘，青年低哑而富有男人磁性的喘息……无一不带有浓厚的情色意味。<br/>
所幸结合期时间很长，青年和少年换了好几个姿势，或躺、或坐、或趴、或走、或相拥……白皙削瘦的肉体与另一具强壮饱含力量的躯体的彼此纠缠，无论青年对少年欲|望的掌控还是少年对青年热情的迎合，就仿佛从亘古以来就密不可分，让他们成为彼此不可或缺的另一个半身。<br/>
青年和少年的脸上充满了对这一场情事的享受与肉体的满足，酣畅淋漓，使人看到的是情与欲的融合，是两人之间无比默契的爱欲交流……<br/>
在后来，同时释放的那一刻都露出了餍足的笑容。两个人的体|液也黏糊在一起，却没有一个人嫌弃或者动上一动。青年和少年只是拥搂在一起，四肢交缠着软倒在柔软的床被深处，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。<br/>
接下来，是悠长的呼吸。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>